Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicular spoiler system, which adjusts airflow based on environmental factors, and more particularly, to a vehicular spoiler system, which determines whether to deploy or retract a spoiler based on changes in a plurality of environmental factors, ensuring stable operation of the spoiler.
Description of Related Art
Upon high-speed traveling or turning of a vehicle, a grip force of a rear wheel tire may be reduced, which is disadvantageous when accelerating and deteriorates a traveling stability.
To solve the provided problem, an air spoiler is disposed on a rear of the vehicle to change an air flow that moves around the vehicle. A downforce that presses down the vehicle is generated by airflow around the air spoiler, which results in an increase in the grip force of the rear wheel tire.
Meanwhile, when the air amount introduced to the underside of a front bumper is increased upon high-speed traveling of the vehicle, the vehicle rises up, which causes a reduced tire grip force and deteriorates traveling stability.
To solve the above problem, an air skirt is disposed on the lower end portion of the front bumper to reduce the air amount introduced to the underside of the vehicle, which causes a reduction in drag and lift forces, contributing to an increase in tire grip force.
Meanwhile, to control the airflow using the air spoiler and the air skirt described above, and to further increase traveling stability using the airflow, a rear bumper spoiler may further be provided to increase an aerodynamic performance. The rear bumper spoiler is provided on a rear bumper of the vehicle to control the air flow introduced to the underside of the vehicle, minimizing the generation of eddies at the tail of the vehicle.
As described above, the air spoiler, the air skirt and the rear bumper spoiler may be disposed to the vehicle to control the airflow. Conventionally, airflow control devices have been configured to continuously remain in the outwardly deployed state, or have performed control based on a traveling speed, but have not considered surrounding obstacles or changes in the weather.
Due to the above problem, the spoiler may be damaged due to collision with obstacles, and may block airflow when strong wind blows, causing deterioration in traveling stability.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgment or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.